梅尔文·奥康纳
梅尔文·奥康纳（英语：'Melvin O'Connor'）是''恶霸鲁尼系列 的角色，他是布尔沃斯学园的学生，同时也是查理·撒克斯顿的成员之一。 梅尔文·奥康纳由查理·撒克斯顿配音。 角色简介 Melvin is overweight, but not to the extent of 阿尔杰农·帕帕多洛普斯 and 菲提·约翰逊. He has glasses, and slightly long blonde hair, which unlike most of the other nerds he keeps combed, although not in any sort of fashionable style. He also has gray eyes. Melvin wears an Astronomy club sweater vest, with light brown school slacks, and white shoes. In the winter he wears a long sleeved sweater with a dark red wool hat and olive gloves. He has a pencil stuck behind his ear when he isn't wearing a hat, and he wears octagonal lens glasses. 特点 Melvin was one of the seven original characters profiled in the Bullworth Facebook. On his profile he explained his enthusiasm to Roleplaying Games, and cited a wide array of interests - the theatre, chess and astronomy. He also mentioned that he was sent to Bullworth by his father to toughen him up, an idea he rejected as misguided. In the game, he retains his fanaticism for RPGs, claiming that they are the high point of human achievement. He admits that he spends so much time playing RPGs that he is beginning to lose touch with reality. He is the biggest fan of Grottos and Gremlins in the 布尔沃斯学院, and often gets into trouble for playing it during class. He frequently speaks with an old English dialect, and regularly quotes from Lewis Carroll's poem ''The Jabberwocky Melvin seems to be the most normal nerd. He uses some regular insults when angered, and even uses slang appropriately at times. His father, who is explicitly stated to be a sports fan if not a jock, considers his nerd traits embarrassing and sent him to Bullworth to "make a man out of him". This makes Melvin the only Nerd who is explicitly stated to not have his parents support his nerd attitude. His lines of dialogue when bullied suggests that Melvin is probably forced to do homework for other students. It is said in the Bully strategy guide and game data files that Melvin is the second-in-command of the Nerds, but no mention of any second-in-command of the nerds is made in the game. In fact, Petey's description of 欧内斯特·琼斯 ruling the nerds with an iron fist seems to indicate that the clique has no second in command. The alpha version of the character had an Asian appearance and was named Mole. Mole was almost certainly a nickname based on the prominent mole on his left cheek; the mole was removed when the character was reworked into Melvin. 剧情中的出场 梅尔文在剧情线中的出场并不多。During 第1章, when the Bullies steal his Grottos and Gremlins character sheets, he asks 吉米·霍普金斯 to retrieve them, offering him 10 groats ($10) and his pick of Melvin's "wenches" as a reward. Needless to say, he never follows through on the promise about the wenches. He makes a second Chapter 1 appearance accompanying 欧内斯特·琼斯 to Jimmy's battle against 拉塞尔·诺斯罗普 in The Hole. 随后，他出现于要塞突击中。他和阿尔吉一起站在天文台大门前，守护欧内斯特。 在第4章期间，Melvin participates in the mission 大游戏. He gives Jimmy marbles to sprinkle on the football field. 他最后一次出场于图书馆里的老鼠的开场动画中。 出场的任务 第1章 *候选人 *洞中的拉塞尔 *角色表（任务给予人） 第4章 *要塞突击 *游乐宫之趣 *城堡后卫 *大游戏 第5章 *图书馆里的老鼠 截图 File:Beta Mole.jpg|莫尔，测试版的梅尔文。 en:Melvin O'Connor Category:角色 Category:书呆子 Category:学生